The Light In The Darkness
by M4a1andbarrets
Summary: Sarah whitney finds a boy in the woods and takes him back to horseland. But there are big issues: He has amnesia and people are chasing him. Can Sarah and her friends help him regain his memory or will those people get to him first.
1. Where it all started

Authors Note: Hey guys, M4 here and this is the 1ts chapter to my brand new story that I promised. It will have drama, suspense, action, and romance. So please, sit back, read, and enjoy!

Nobodys P.O.V: I ran deeper into the forest, hearing the cries of the people chasing me. My kegs grew tired from all the running, but I kept going. I needed to go someplace safe, someplace far, someplace away from Them. I hear them gaining on me as I jumped over a stump and kept running. They were going to kill me because of what I saw. What I had done. They had guns, but I was thankful that they were awful shots. I kept going deeper into the darkness of the forest. I needed to rest, to breathe. But they kept shooting at me and they missed by several inches. But one did hit me in my right leg. I screamed and fell on the ground, face first. I kept crawling but I heard them slow down. They were on me, over me, shadowing me. One of them yanked me around, so I can face him. His eyes were like daggers, sharp and ready, poised for the kill. He chuckled and put the barrel of a gun next to my ear.

"You should have never been at that alley kid. Your family could be alive right now if it wasn't for you." He said I heard the gun clicked empty.

My chance

I used what was left of my strength in my left arm to punch him. He fell and let me go but I lost my balance and I fell off a cliff. I hit my head too many times and I blacked out when I hit the bottom.


	2. Discovery

Hey guys, M4 here and I hope you guys enjoyed my 1st chapter to my new story. I will continue to write more as soon as I can get more free time in my life. Anyway, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Sarahs P.O.V: I rode in my limousine to horseland. I always loved that place. The country side was beautiful, the mountains were gorgeous. Horseland was great because It was 1 hour away from where I live. Its good for my horse, Scarlet, and I have lots of friends there. My friends include Bailey Handler, Alma Rodriguez, Molly Washington, Zoey and Chloe Stilton, Will Taggert and Noni Cloud. Zoey and Chloe are spoiled rotten because they are rich. But the rest are kind and caring. The limo stopped and I got out.

"Thanks Richard. Pick me up around 6." I said as I waved at the limo driver. He waved back, nodded, and left. I then ran over to scarlet, who neighed happily when I approached.

"Hey girl, miss me?" I asked playfully. Scarlet neighed again and licked my cheek. Just then, I saw Alma and Molly coming in the barn.

"Hey girls." I greeted as we hugged each other.

"Sarah, I heard today we are going to learn more dressage moves." Molly said. We all screeched in delight.

"I can't wait. The State Riders Competition is coming up too. Stanhope academy is hosting it." Alma said. Before we could talk more, Will and Bailey showed up.

"Hey girls, Do you know where Zoey and Chloe are?" Will asked. We all shook our heads.

"Typical, they always show up late and expect us to wait." Bailey said, while agitated. Will sighed.

"We're not going to learn the new Dressage Moves until they show up. How about we go on a trail ride for a little bit before they show up?" He asked. We didn't have to answer because we all ran to the tak room to get our saddles and stir-ups. Will chuckled as he went to go get his saddle. Once we got our saddles, we saddle up our horses and waited outside the barn for will.

"Ok guys, which trail do you want to go on?" Will asked, as he came out the barn on Jimber (His horse). We voted on the 2nd western trail because its safe, fun, and has enough space for us to ride our horses. We followed Will because he knows all trails by heart. The trail was long but we saw a good view of Horseland and its mountains.

"Wow, this place is amazing." I said, looking at the view of horseland.

"Sure is. I'm glad my family got this place before anyone else did." Will said. We continued to look at the view before we began to head back. Suddenly, we heard Alma gasp and rode in another direction.

"ALMA, where are you going?" We shouted. She did not turn back, so we followed her. We followed her for another 5 minutes before we saw her jump of Button (her horse) and ran towards some bushes. We stopped, got off our horses, and continue to follow her. We saw her kneel down to a sort of thing on the ground. As we got closer, we saw her pull out a BOY. A teenager, around my age. He was cover in blood, bruises, and leaves. He looked he was shot, and he fell from the 20 foot cliff. Will ran over to him and felt for a pulse.

"He has a pulse. But its faint. Bailey, call your parents and tell them to call a doctor and the sheriff. Noni, and Sarah, help me put him on my saddle. Alma, and Molly, stay behind us. Just in case he falls." Will said. We all nodded and got to work. Nani and I helped Will put the boy on his saddle. He was heavy but not too heavy. Once we did, will got on, and strapped the boy to a rope. He tied the rope around him so the boy won't fall off Jimber.

"Ok riders, lets ride." Will said as we rode back to horseland. But on the way, I had one thing in mind:  
"Who was this boy and how did he even survive?"


	3. Amnesia

Unkown P.O.V: I kept going in and out of consciousness. I was put on a horse. We stopped at a barn and before I passed out again, I heard the distinctive sound of horses and dogs. I opened my eyes, squinting them because of the light. After a few moments, I opened them completely and I looked around. I was on a couch and I saw a window overlooking a barn. I got up, and walked over to it. Immediately, I noticed many people chatting and getting on horses. When I saw the woods, I felt a cold chill go up my spine. Why was I afraid of those woods? I can't remember anything. Not even my own name. I felt bandages over my hip, as well as my head and back. I looked around the room and saw many paintings, as well as chairs and I think a black thing called TV? My head started to hurt, so I decided not to think so much. On a table, I noticed a phone on the table. I think it was an I phone 6. It had a purple case over it and a sticker that said "Chloe." I suddenly heard a door opened behind me, so I quickly put the phone back on the table, and laid down.

"You think he is still asleep?" I heard a voice said. It sounded feminine.

"Yes he is. But he really hot, and my phone is in there. So, if anyone asks, we were looking for my phone." Another voice said. It sounded feminine as well, but a little older. I heard the door open wider and close gently. I heard light foot steps coming towards me. I then heard a gasp.

"Wow, he has some major muscle." I heard one say as I felt fingers poking me.

"Chloe, come on. We have to go. Just get your phone and we can go." I heard the other one say.

"Shut up Zoey. Let me check a little more." Chloe said as I felt her hand on my crotch.

Ok, time to wake up.

I pretended to stir and rub my eyes. I heard them gasped and run out of the room. I then heard another voice from the closed door.

"Girls, what were you doing there? You know you can't see him until he wakes up." The voice said.

"Yeah, well, sorry Alma. I was looking for my phone. Plus, I though ANY of us shouldn't see him." Chloe said. I heard the girl alma sigh.

"I got permission from Will AND the Sheriff to see him. Besides, I was the one who found him." She said. I heard the other girls groan and leave. I heard the door open and close again. I opened my eyes and I saw a beautiful girl in front of me. She was tan skin with brown eyes. As well as long, curly hair. She had a green riding jacket, with white pants, and black boots.

"Oh, hi there. I see that your awake. My name is Alma Rodriguez. Whats yours?" She asked. I looked at her and tried to remember. But, my mind was blank.

"I...I r-really don't remember." I said. She gasped and nodded.

"The sheriff did say that there was a good chance you were going to have amnesia. From all the falls you took off that cliff." She said as she sat next to me.

"I fell of a cliff?" I asked. She nodded.

"Your also shot in your hip. The sheriff has people looking around to see if they know you or not." She said. I nodded. I then heard a growling sound. She giggled in response to it.

"Looks like your hungry. I'll go get something for you to eat." She said as she got up and left. I looked around the room some more. There were paintings, a lamp, and a controller for the TV. I heard some more people talking outside and I heard the door open more. I was alma with a few other boys and girls. I think one dude was the sheriff.

"Howdy there son. My name is Daniel Jason of the sheriffs county department. Alma tells us that you don't remember anything now, do you?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Well, let me bring you up to speed. Alma here found you in some bushes and you were shot in your hip. We also found out that you fell off of a cliff. Since there was blood on your head, we presumed that you hit you head many times. Well, our assumption was correct." He said. I felt really dizzy after he said. Ishook my head and the dizziness was gone.

"Well, we will soon find out who you are and if your parents are around when a forensics team gets back to us. For now, you will be staying her in horseland with Wills family." He said. I nodded as another guy threw me a shirt. I caught it in mid air.

"I really don't want the girls here to be giving you the eye." The other guy said. He was tall, had blonde hair, and blue eyes.

"Thank you." I said as I put it on and button it. It was a dark blue color and surprisingly, it fit me. They nodded and left. Leaving alma and a few other kids here.

"Here you go kid." Alma said as she handed me a sandwich. I thanked her, took it, and began to eat it.

"Allow me to introduce my friends. This is Sarah, Molly, Noni, and Bailey. Those 2 are Chloe and Zoey." She said. I looked around, smiled at them and nodded. Bailey tossed me a black cowboy hat, which I also caught.

"The weather outside is gonna be hot. You might need to wear that." He said. I nodded and put it on. He also gave me some black boots as well.

"Your old shoes, jacket, shirt were torn. Your pants were ok but the doctor had to take it off so he can stitched up that gunshot." He said as I noticed blue pants were on me. Thank god to that. I finished my sandwich, put on the boots, and looked back at them.

"Hey, maybe we can show him around horseland?" Sarah suggested. Everyone nodded as we all walked out to explore horseland


	4. Tour

Hey guys, M4 here and I want to apologize for not writing in a long time. School has been piling up homework and projects. But, I am back with this new chapter of horseland. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and I will talk to you guys later.

Nobodys P.O.V: We walked out of the house for the little "tour". I was just following them, while being completely confused. No one knew me and yet they were treating me with lots of compassion. Except for the 2 blonde girls, who were whispering amongst themselves and were looking at me in a weird way. I shrugged it off and followed them to a barn. What I noticed most was that the barn had stables and I think animals called horses. I stopped thinking when Sarah began talking.

"So, this is the barn. We keep most of the things we need here." She said as a dog ran up to me. I backed away, frighten by it. Noni noticed and spoke.

"That's Shep, horselands favorite dog. Don't worry, he doesn't bit." She assured. I nodded, bent over, and petted him. He wagged his tail when I did it and gave a friendly bark. I then heard a a pink oiking and a cat meowing and I saw a cat chasing a small pig.

"Thats teeny and Angora. They play around too much." Noni said. I smiled and petted them both. Teeny oinked and ran off, with angora on her tail.

"These are our horses. Button, Calypso, Scarlet, Jimber, Pepper, Chili, Sunburst, and Aztec." Alma said. I nodded and smiled in understanding. Suddenly, I heard honking and saw a gang of bikers on some vehicles. I think its called a motorcycle. I saw bailey growl in anger as they showed up.

"Hey babe, how are you?" One of them said as they got off and walked towards us. I gently hid behind noni, who smiled softly for assurance. I notice sarah get angry at the leader.

"Leave me alone simon. I am not your babe, ok. Now, leave." She said as she folded her arms. Simon smiled evilly and took a few steps foward.

"Awe, are you sure about that babe. Cause, no body leaves me." He said as he grabbed her arm, which she pulled away.

"Leave her alone simon." Noni said. He looked at her with anger, but soon turned his attention to me.

"Hey asshole, why are you behind there scared for. Come out, and let me introduce myself." Simon said as his gang began to chuckle.

"Leave him alone simon. I suggest you leave." Will said as he showed up. He growled and looked at me.

"This ain't over asshole and neither is it for you too, sarah." He said as they got up and left.

"We're sorry about that. Simon just thinks we are a couple, but we are not." Sarah said. I nodded and looked at the place where they stopped.

"Ok, we are going to have to give you a name because we really don't want to call you "you" or "it". Will said. They all nodded.

"How about Maurice?" Zoey asked. I shook my head.

"How about rolnaldo." Chloe asked. I shook my head.

"How about Matt? Short for Matthew and plus, you got a nickname." Bailey said. I thought about it, smiled.

"Matt it is." I said.


End file.
